Mac N' Ike
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: **SPOILERS** Little Mac has been chosen to join the Super Smash Brothers. This is supposed to be an exciting thing right? Please R&R! Summary will most likely be updated in the future.


Hello, everyone! I recently bought the new Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS and I am so obsessed! Little Mac has to be one of my favorite characters. I figured it would be fun to write a quick little fanfiction about it. I hope you all enjoy reading and I would really appreciate it if you all left a review on how you liked it or what you thought I could do better with!

***REGARDING MY OTHER UNFINISHED STORIES***

If you're wondering why my other stories like _Back Again_ have not been touched for a very long time, it's because I literally lost motivation to finish them. I used to be all about Inuyasha and Kingdom Hearts, and there still is a part of me who is. However, that side of me isn't here at the moment. My obsessions now are Super Smash Bros. and Blue Exorcist. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm working on a new chapter when I'm really not, because that's unfair to the readers. I really hope one day my motivation to finish these beautiful stories come back and I can click the 'complete' option on those stories. Happy Reading! ^_^

Little Mike was punching his punching bag for his daily training routine. Doc was standing behind him, observing the fighter.

"Mac." Said Doc. Little Mac jumped from his words.

"Geez, Doc. Let me know when you're behind me next time!" said the boxer.

"Sorry, kid. I was just watchin' ya and I noticed that you ain't fightin' right. You nervous?" asked Doc. There was a small pause and Mac put one hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, a little." Said Mac. "I just don't know if this is the right decision for me." Doc just smiled and smacked him on the back for support.

"You'll do fine, kid. They don't just pick up any fighter off the street to join them. Look how long it took that hedgehog t'join!" said Doc, referring to Sonic. Mac chuckled and shook his head. "They saw something in ya that made 'em want ya to join them! Don't ya see that?" he said.

"I know _that_. It's just that I'm going to have to live with all of these players in one big mansion whether they like me or not." Said Mac. "I just don't want everyone to look at me like the new guy who doesn't know squat."

"Hah! Listen to ya, kid! Ya sound ridiculous!" said Doc with a hard laugh. "You got that smile! The hair! The strength! Who couldn't love ya?!" he said with another hard slap on the back. Little Mac rolled his eyes and laughed.  
>"Thanks, Doc. I think I should be going back to my training?" said Mac who pointed to the punching bag with his thumb.<p>

"Nah, you should go home and get some rest. You got a long day tomorrow." Said Doc. Mac just nodded and headed for the front door with his gym back on his shoulder. He pulled out his iPhone and plugged in his headphones as he walked back to his apartment. He owned a bike, but he liked to walk to and from on his training days. He arrive at his apartment building and walked in. He entered his apartment and set his gym bag on the carpet next to the door. He headed for his bedroom and took out a plain white undershirt, a pair of black boxers, and a pair of black basketball shorts. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered what Doc was saying about his looks and strength. He took off his shirt and looked at his biceps and abs.

"I know I'm strong, but that's not what I'm worried about." He said to himself.

'What if they don't like me?' he thought to himself. He stripped the rest of his clothes and turned on the shower head. He stepped in and let the hot water run down his back. He took a deep, relaxing breath. 'I need to stop stressing myself out. This isn't going to do me any good.'

"So who do you think will out 'smash' the other newcomers?" asked Sonic. Him, Marth, Ike, Link, Peach, and Captain Falcon were all hanging out in the living room, chatting about the newcomers.

"No need for the bad pun, but in all honesty I'm kind of excited to see what kind of moves Pac-Man has." Said Link.

"I'm excited for Rosalina and Luma! We got along so much when we last met!" said Peach. "Plus, she's one of the rulers of the universe. So she _has _to be a great fighter!" she added.

"I'm excited for Dr. Mario! Maybe he's completely different than Mario!" said Captain Falcon.

"I think that me and Mega Man will get along. He seems like he can fight pretty good." Said Sonic. "Plus, I think his favorite color is blue." He added with a laugh.

"I'm excited to see Shulk in battle. His sword looks really cool. If that's what you could really call it." Said Marth.

"What about you, Ike?" asked Link. All eyes were on him.

"Nobody." Said Ike.

"Really?" Said Sonic.

"Yes, really." Said Ike.

"C'mon, don't be like that, Ike." asked Link.

"They are all going to come in like they own the place. Just watch." Said Ike who was casually channel surfing to find something interesting.

"What makes you say that?" asked Link

"Oh great…" Said Ike. There was a news anchor who was female with black hair that stopped at her shoulders with a white suit on.

"The newcomer list for the Super Smash Brothers just goes on and on, but there is one particular fighter that everyone seems to be talking about. With his ultimate dodging and punching skills, Little Mac was given a five star rating at his last boxing match by a SSB executive and was chosen by Mario himself to join the Super Smash Brothers. No other members of the Super Smash Brothers have spoken on the new player as of today, but we are sure that they are as eager as us to see him in combat! Other newcomers include Pac-Man, Mega Man, Shulk, Robin, Lucina, Rosalina & Luma, and much more. This concludes your news on the Super Smash Bros." said the news anchor. Ike turned off the TV.

"Well, it seems as if he really is strong." Said Marth.

"I wonder if he's a nice guy." Said Peach.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Said Ike. All eyes went wide.

"What do you mean, Ike?" asked Sonic.

"They are all moving in tomorrow."

"Really! That's so exciting!" said Peach.

"Let's all get a good night's rest, because all the other newcomers are moving in this upcoming week, and Mario said we have to help out as much as we can." Said Ike. With that, everyone went off to their rooms.

I honestly don't know where this story is going exactly, but I'm having fun writing about it! Please read and review!


End file.
